diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamotsu Maki
Tamotsu Maki is a young man who is in love with the heroine Yui Komori and goes to the same school as her and the other boys. Appearance Tamotsu has short black hair and blue eyes. He is average male height and has fair skin. He wears blue glasses. Tamotsu usually wears yellow shirt and brown pants. He also wears black shoes. In his school inform, Tamotsu wears a red school jacket and a white shirt under it with a black tie. He also wears dark gray pants and white shoes. Personality Tamotsu is awkward around people and has a few friends at school. However, he is very intelligent and enjoys reading books. Tamotsu is also a responsible son when he's cooking breakfast and dinner for his mother when she's late from work. He doesn't like it when the other students want be like the popular students. In fact, Tamotsu is not attracted to girls who wants plastic surgery to become "pretty". Although, he does know that is their choice but believes that they'll become too obsessed with. Tamotsu strongly disproves men of mistreating women. Because he isn't popular with most people, Tasmotsu is only a geek by many of his peers. Despite being mistreated by them, Tamotsu doesn't bear any ill will towards them. Like Yui, Tamotsu is a strong Catholic believer and wishes nothing more than to follow God. Tamotsu has a few low self esteem because when it comes trying to impress his crush because he believes he can't be better than the brothers because of their high class standards. He also knows that physical strength has limits for humans and believes that having will strength is more important than the former. Tamotsu isn't too of sports, saying that he has a weak body because of his asthma. Tamotsu enjoys spending time with the few friends he has and his mother. Tamotsu has standards of beauty, saying being beautiful is believing the actions and treating others with kindness is more important than having a flawless face, this could be a reference to the brothers because he has seen that they have treated the other students as if they blow them. Unlike most people his age, Tamotsu isn't interested or doesn't care about looking or acting cool. He hates being called a loser. When he sees Yui, Tamotsu becomes nervous and starts to sweat a lot. He's also a nature lover as he is shown to clean up a river that had garbage in it. He does know that he can't fight back physically and can only use his brain to his advantage. Tamotsu appears to have a fear of heights and clowns. According to his mother, Tamotsu has been afraid of clowns since he was a child. Tamotsu also shows to be afraid of the boys because of their inhuman strength. Tamotsu does show to have a strong will and can be brave at times. It's revealed that because of his father abandoned him and his mother for his lover left him to resentment towards the latter. Like any son, Tamotsu for sorry for his mother for having her heart broken because of his abandonment. History Tamotsu was born as an only child to unnamed couple called the Makis. Tamotsu had a warm childhood with his parents and often had trips with them. Unfortunately, Tamotsu's father left him and his mother to be with his lover. This causes Tamotsu to resented his father for him and his mother for another woman and for breaking his mother's heart. Tamotsu wanted to give his mother a better life and soon studied demonology sometime after his father left them. His mother supported him. Eventually, when he entered high school, Tamotsu was enrolled in Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy with a scholarship that a few could manage. During his time at his new school, Tamotsu did manage to make a few friends. Relationships Unnamed mother Tamotsu has a loving relationship with his mother. Tamotsu is very responsible when she's late from work. Which he cooks dinner for her. His mother wants him to look for a pretty girl who would be very lucky to have her son as a husband. Tamotsu'a mother joked about having grandchildren so she could spoiled them. Tamotsu doesn't want her to worried about him and that she should focus on her job so they could have food on the table. Tamotsu himself says that the reason he's going to Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy which is en elite school so he and his mother could have a better live. Tamotsu's mother does want him to have more friends at. She even told him to ask that pretty girl that he likes (Yui Komori) to see if she likes to come over, much to her son's embarrassment. Mrs. Maki and Tamotsu are very happy with their lives and knows that their small family is very important to each other. Tamotsu does seems to worried about her and tires to make sure that she okay. Tamotsu's love for his mother is very strong. Because of this, he resented his father for breaking her heart and leaving her for another woman. Unnamed father Tamotsu's relationship with his father is complicate. Tamotsu shows to have resentment towards his father for abandoning him and his mother for another woman. Yui Komori Tamotsu has had a crush on Yui since on her first day at Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy. Unfortunately, he never had the chance to talk to her because of the popular boys (Sakamaki, Mukami, Tsukinami brothers, and Kino) are always at her side. Tamotsu tried to get her to noticed him, but he always back away st the last minute when any of the brothers beat him to it. According to Tamotsu, Yui doesn't know that he exist; however, Yui is aware that he does due to the fact that they have three of the same classes. After getting some advice from his friends and mother, Tamotsu finally had the confidence to talk to her. During his first ever conversation Yui, he began to sweat and stuttered much to his embarrassment. However, Yui happily began to talk him. After finaly talking to his crush, Tamotsu was happy. Unfortunately, the Sakamaki, Mukami, Tsukinami brothers, and Kino were listening on their confidence and warned him to stay away from her. However, Tamotsu continued to talk to Yui and and soon began to know her more. Unfortunately, Yui would always denied of the idea of going out with him, which she says that she's forbidden from goinh out with other boys who are not the Sakamaki, Mukami, Tsukinami Brothers, and Kino. Yui is very level headed when she is with Tamotsu and enjoys his company. The two soon becomes good friends and tries to keep their friendship a secret from everyone. Yui also tries not to get Tamotsu into her situation in fear that he'll get hurt. In fact, she keeps him from discovering the truth about the Sakamaki, Mukami, Tsukinami brothers, and Kino. However, the boys will often pull her from Tamotsu when they see her with him. Although, it's unknown if Yui is aware about his feelings for her. Tamotsu said that he would accept it if Yui didn't feel the same way about him. However, Yui does shows to be jealous of Tamotsu's relationship with Koemi Yoshida, the new female student who is staying with him, hinting that she might be developing feelings for him or is just protective of her newfound friend. Still, Yui does cares about him a lot. Tamotsu also shows to be jealous when the other boys kissing her when they're with him. Tamotsu tries to defend her when he accidentally walked into the boys' feeding time with her (although, he believed that they were trying to rape her). Even though, he was outnumbered and outmatched, Tamotsu was willingly to take a beating for Yui. Ayato Sakamaki Tamotsu never liked Ayato because of the latter's bragging of being better at everyone else. Tamotsu doesn't like how Ayato treats Yui like she's the latter's property and not a person with feelings. Ayato shows that he have been bullying Tamotsu for some time, which is shown when the two are together. Kanato Sakamaki Tamostu had always believed that Kanato was just some guy that needed some help. Tamotsu always thought that the latter carrying a stuffed bear was weird. Tamotsu strongly thinks that Kanato needs help because of being mentally unstable. Kanato shows to be jealous of Tamotsu because the latter's friendship with Yui. In fact, Kanato once threatened to kill Tamostu if he ever tries to take Yui away from him. Laito Sakamaki Tamostu was always disgusted by Laito's pervert nature. Tamotsu is also uncomfortable with Laito and tries to keep his distance from him. However, Laito seems to enjoy to make Tamotsu jealous of him. Laito even kisses Yui in front of Tamotsu because he says it's fun. Shu Sakamaki Tamostu through that Shu was a spoiled little rich boy because of the latter's laziness. Tamotsu dislikes how Shu calls Yui a lewd woman. Shu thinks that Tamotsu is out of his league with Yui. In fact, Shu shows to enjoy to make Tamotsu watch him and Yui kissing in front of him. Reiji Sakamaki Tamotsu seems to be scared of Reiji because of the latter's cold stare. Tamotsu doesn't trust Reiji and believes that the latter isn't the gentleman that must girls in school believe he is. However, Tamotsu doesn't want to get in trouble because of Reiji being the Prescient of the Student Body Council. Subaru Sakamaki Tamostu seems to found Subaru in the need of anger management class. Tamotsu does believes that Subaru isn't as bad as the rest of his brothers and the other boys are. Subaru does think that Tamotsu shouldn't be involved himself with Yui because he'll only get himself killed. Ruki Mukami Tamostu thinks that Ruki is just a know at all. In fact, Tamotsu thinks that the eldest Mukami brother is just someone that needs to show that he is not above everyone. Ruki appears to enjoy bullying Tamotsu and to remind the former about their social classes. Kou Mukami Tamostu strongly dislikes Kou because the idol's attitude of the world. Because of Kou's career of being an idol, Tamotsu is aware that Kou is a two face and is not the friendly person that the press think he is. Kou is the first to noticed Tamotsu's feelings for Yui and enjoys taunting him about. Yuma Mukami Tamostu had always been scared of Yuma because of the latter short tamper and height. Despite that, Tamotsu hates how Yuma treats Yui like she is some farm animals. Out of everyone, Tamotsu is scared of Yuma more than the other boys. Azusa Mukami Tamostu thinks that Azusa was creepy. Tamotsu does feel sorry for Azusa because of the latter's love for pain. But he doesn't like it when Azusa tries to force this on Yui when she clearly doesn't like it. Out of any of the boys, Azusa appears to be the only one to be kind to Tamotsu at most times. Still, Azusa does also shows to be jealous of Tamotsu because the latter becoming close to Yui. Carla Tsukinami Tamostu had believed that Carla is a heartless person who only he only cares about himself. However, Tamostu is afraid of Carla and tries to keep his distant from the latter. Tamotsu also shows that he does admire Carla for his intelligence. Shin Tsukinami Tamostu only throught that Shin was just spoiled guy who thinks that he's above others. Tamotsu thinks that Shin is a suck up to his older brother. However, Tamotsu does shows to pity Shin because the latter's desire to surpass his older brother. Kino Tamostu thinks that Kino is a selfish, spoiled rich boy who thinks he is a prince which the former finds it annoying and thinks the latter needs a reality check. Tamotsu hates when he is with Kino and the latter thinks it's natural that the former should follow his comments. Kino seems to enjoy picking on Tamotsu because of the latter's status and being a prince. Koemi Yoshida Koemi is a spirit that Tamotsu saved from a hunter that wanted to use her powers. Tamotsu soon formed a contact with her. Their contact was sealed through a kiss, much to Tamotsu's embarrassment. Tamostu shows that he cares about Koemi a lot and tries to help her understand human society at best he can. Karin Karin is Tamotsu's pet dog. Trivia * Tamotsu's name means "Defender and protecter". * His last name means "Real, genuine, and tree". * Tamotsu seems to be unaware that the boys are vampires/demons. * Tamotsu's eyes light up when he sees Yui. * It's revealed that Tamotsu has a scholarship that get him into Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy. * He has a dog named Karin. * Tamostu and his mother are extremely poor. * Tamostu has asthma which keeps him from during sports. * He formed a contact with a spirit named Koemi Yoshida. * It's possible that Tamotsu will learn about the boys' secret soon. * It's revealed that his father left him and his mother for another woman. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:In Love Characters Category:Poor Characters Category:Maki Family Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters